Pecadores
by Maijo
Summary: Serie de 7 viñetas para Retos a la Carta. Basado en los pecados capitales para Remus y Sirius
1. Ira

**Ira**

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black parecen dos personas completamente diferentes. Polos opuestos para ser exactos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que tienen en común: La contención. Uno lo disimula mejor que el otro claro está, pero ambos sienten, al menos una vez al mes, un montón de ira acumulada durante años, y que de vez en cuando, explota.

Black y el Lobo. La causa y al mismo tiempo la forma de demostrarla. Uno grita y el otro aúlla. Uno rompe cosas, el otro desgarra. Uno se desquita con los slytherins, el otro con los animales del bosque prohibido. A veces con un perro negro que le impide atacar a un ciervo y a una rata que siempre están presentes en las transformaciones.

Si bien es cierto que cuando la ira estalla, nada –o casi- puede aplacarla, hay dos personas que por muy distintas que parezcan, siempre encuentran paz en los brazos del otro. El perro en el lobo, y el lobo en el perro.


	2. Gula

**Gula**

Lupin, Remus. Devorador implacable de chocolate.

Black, Sirius. Devorador implacable de muchas cosas. Muchas de ellas, NO son comida.

Cena. Hora en la cual se juntan las personas a comer y compartir conversaciones.

La palabra clave en la frase anterior es justamente "personas".

¿Por qué?

Simple. Porque Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, no son personas comunes y corrientes. No señores. Son nada más ni menos, que un licántropo y un animago.

Cuando el stress hace de las suyas con los estudiantes, Remus Lupin halla consuelo en sus amigas las endorfinas, las cuales son encontradas en su único vicio: El chocolate.

Cuando Sirius Black tiene hambre, es una máquina de comer que arrasa con todo lo que se encuentre a su alcance. Y no parará hasta satisfacer esas ansías de llevarse algo a la boca.

Lo extraño esta vez, es que ese vacío en el estómago no se llena con comida. No se llena haciendo travesuras. No se llena fastidiando a los slytherins. No se llena ligando chicas. No se llena con nada. Hasta que ve algo que le abre los ojos y marcará su vida en un "Antes" y un "Después".

Ese algo es Remus Lupin comiendo chocolate. Pero no de cualquier manera. No. Tiene los dedos embadurnados en esa sustancia. Sus largos, delgados, preciosos dedos entran y salen de su boca de una manera que no debería legal hacerlo en público. La lengua se enrosca en ellos, lamiéndolos hasta que no queda rastro de chocolate en ellos y el muy obsceno tiene el descaro de cerrar los ojos y soltar un leve gemido de placer.

Entonces, ese vacío en el estómago de Black, se siente completamente lleno. Tan lleno como sus pantalones en ese momento.


	3. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

¡Qué maravilloso es el sentido de la vista! ¿No creen? Si no confían en mí, pues pregúntenle a Sirius Black.

Si alguna vez le hubieran preguntado cuán excitante es ser un observador, probablemente habría dicho que valdría la pena vivirlo, pero no se imaginó que la experiencia sería tan placentera y por cierto, tan "nueva". Porque ver cómo Remus toma la pluma entre esos dedos tan largos y la mueve distraídamente por su rostro cerca de esos labios, a Sirius definitivamente le provoca cosas. Muchas cosas.

Comienza imaginando que están solos en el aula y que con esa pluma recorre su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos, pasando por desnudarlo lentamente, tocando cada parte sensible de su cuerpo, lamiendo sus cicatrices y saboreando su sudor y termina pensando en sexo explícito y violento en el baño de prefectos. Regodeándose de lo lindo en la extensión del acto, porque en sus fantasías nunca tienen prisa, siempre tienen tiempo de probar cosas nuevas y hacer una y otra vez, insaciablemente aquello que les haya gustado más…

¡Si Remus supiera la cantidad de cosas que le provoca a su amigo Sirius Black! Seguramente tendría el valor de dar un paso al frente y aceptar todas las propuestas indecentes que su amigo quiere proponerle.


	4. Envidia

**Envidia**

En Hogwarts, hay una pandilla de cuatro jóvenes que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores. En dicha pandilla, dos sobresalen por ser los más populares y más guapos del colegio, y los otros dos simplemente no sobresalen, salvo por cierto licántropo que sí lo hace de vez en cuando por su envidiable inteligencia.

El que más liga de los dos populares es Sirius, porque desde que James conoció a esa chica Evans, se retiró de las pistas del amor libre y le dejó a Sirius todo un colegio lleno de lindas chicas de dónde poder elegir.

Y no es que el chico no sea selectivo, es sólo que hay realmente muchas chicas lindas y, en sus propias palabras, "Todas tienen el mismo derecho de conocer la varita mágica de Sirius Black", así que cada dos por tres, se agrega un nuevo nombre a la larga lista de corazones rotos por el de ojos grises.

Remus Lupin no sólo envidia, sino que odia profundamente, a todas esas chicas fáciles y resbalosas con quien Sirius se involucra descaradamente cada noche y sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

Porque quiere ser _él _quienlo bese, quiere ser _él _quien se revuelque en su cama, quiere ser _él _quien lo arrastre a un pasillo solitario entre clase y clase, quiere ser _él_ quien lo excite tanto que le pida a gritos que le saque la ropa y que sea lo que Merlín quiera. Porque ya no puede aguantar una noche más de escucharlo hablar de esas chicas, esta enfermo de sentirlo masturbarse en las noches y no poder saltarle encima y obligarlo a lamer sus muñecas…

Está desquiciado de deseo por ese maldito hijo de puta llamado Sirius Black, que es tan gilipollas, que no se da cuenta que su mejor amigo, su compañero de habitación, daría gustoso toda su inteligencia por sólo una noche de pasión desenfrenada con él.


	5. Codicia

**Codicia**

Dicen que el poder corrompe y que el poder absoluto, corrompe absolutamente. Pues lo mismo se puede aplicar a los sentimientos. Pues el amor es como una droga. Al comienzo, puedes pasar unos minutos del día junto a la persona que te gusta y el resto del día solo, haciendo tus propias cosas y disfrutando de tu independencia. Y estás bien, tranquilo. Pero luego, pasas todo el día junto a esa persona y sólo unos minutos solo, y ahí, en ese momento, dejas de estar bien; porque quieres más. Siempre más. Más tiempo, más palabras, más caricias, más besos, más piel, más todo. Ser más importante, ser aire y agua para esa persona. Ser lo único que el otro pueda necesitar.

Y eso es lo que le ocurre a Sirius Black con Remus Lupin. Ahora que están juntos como pareja, Sirius quiere mucho más. Quiere llegar hasta donde nadie más ha llegado. Quiere ser la luna, las nubes y las estrellas que son parte de las transformaciones de Remus Lupin. Quiere ser su enfermedad y su remedio.

Quiere serlo todo.

Ahora y siempre.


	6. Orgullo

**Orgullo**

Ser un Black es motivo de orgullo y nobleza, pero no para Sirius. Porque para él significa magia negra y ojos muy juntos al tener hijos entre primos. Para Sirius equivale a ser uso de la crueldad y sacar a flote los peores actos y emociones que podría albergar un alma –casi- humana.

Pero para Remus Lupin tiene otro significado. Para él, Black es más que un color o un apellido, es gallardía. Es hacer uso del libre albedrío todos los días de tu vida y compartir con quienes te rodean esa libertad que te sale por los poros, que te hace y hace al resto, tremendamente feliz.

Sirius no se da cuenta de esas cosas.

Sirius Black no se da cuenta del orgullo que siente Remus Lupin de ser su amigo.


	7. Pereza

**Pereza**

- Por Merlín, Sirius, levántate. - Dice Remus en su oído.

- No quiero… - Responde el animago tirando de la colcha que Remus le quita.

- ¡Qué tienes que dar el examen de aparición! – Dice volviendo a destaparlo con violencia.

- Ya sé perfectamente como aparecerme… ¡No necesito esa estúpida licencia!- Reclama sentándose en la cama.

- Ya sé que sabes hacerlo, pero que te las quieras dar de rebelde sin causa por la vida, no significa convertirte en idiota. Así que levanta ese trasero y ve a dar el bendito examen.

- ¡Por Circe, Remus! Eres peor que McGonagall…

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido – Responde con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- ¿Qué clase de persona podría tomar _eso _como un cumplido? – Pregunta el chico abriendo mucho los ojos. A veces le sorprenden las barbaridades que dice Lupin.

- Alguien que ha vivido contigo por más de cuatro años. Ahora levántate.

- ¿Sabes qué puedes hacer con la licencia?

- Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, no quiero saberlo. ¡Levántate!

- Metértela por el…

- Gracias, pero no gracias, Sirius… – Interrumpe el licántropo adivinando el final de frase- No creo que sea muy agradable.

Sirius gruñe como un perro con malas pulgas. Sabe que la única persona capaz de hacerlo levantarse, aún con un humor de puta madre, es Remus, y sabe que nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede con el sentido de la responsabilidad que tiene el prefecto, así que de mala gana, pone los pies en el suelo y sale rezongando de la habitación. No sin antes alegar una última cosa en esa batalla perdida.

- ¡Si crees que me bañaré para ir a esa mierda estás muy equivocado, Remus Lupin!

Pero Remus ya dejó de discutir con Black, porque sabe que no puede aguantar ese ataque de risa ni un segundo más.


End file.
